Checking Up
by ashestoashesanddusttodust
Summary: The door bell rings and Tim is surprised to discover that they have one.


**Checking Up  
**

**A Word**: Tumblr request that has gotten away from me. They wanted Tim and Jay spending time together while the Drakes were away.

* * *

.

School is out early for reasons that none of the teachers were willing to explain to the students. Which means another teacher is going to take 'early retirement' and the rest are going to be paying very special attention to any rumors students might be spreading. Ready to squash the ones that get a little too close to the truth before the school's reputation can be sullied.

Tim hopes it's Mr. Dunn, the PE teacher that Tim's noticed pays a little too much attention to certain students. Who likes to crowd up behind Tim during archery lessons, and smells of sweat and too much expensive cologne. A scent that doesn't wash off easily when he slowly rubs his damp hands up and down Tim's arms. It'd make things easier if Mr. Dunn leaves on his own, then Tim won't have to bring his camera to school like he's been planning and _make_ Mr. Dunn leave on his own.

He won't have to make a spectacle of himself that might -_would_- embarrass his parents and cause them to have to come back and deal personally with their son instead of through the intermediary of hired help that they usually use. Tim knows that no matter how that scenario went, no matter how he might spin it to show him in the best light possible, all he'd get would be his mother's cold stare and his father's lectures on being a big boy now and knowing better than to make a fuss.

Tim finishes the cold sandwich he'd made for lunch and closes his English book. He's got at least five hours before the housekeeper hired for this trip will be by to make him dinner, and all his schoolwork is finished. It'll be eight hours before he can grab his camera and go out in the city, taking buses and alleys to the worst parts of Gotham for a chance to see a couple of moving shadows. He's out of fixer until tomorrow so he can't even print out the photos he took last week.

It's an old problem, and a reoccurring one. Tim has nothing to do.

Tim's considering if it's worth the brush off to call the hotel his parents are staying at just to hear their voices when he hears the faint ring of the doorbell. Tim stares out the kitchen door into the dim hall, uncertain for a minute that he actually heard anything. Seconds stretch and pass in silence. Tim's just about rationalized the sound away when the bell rings again startling Tim into movement.

He reaches the door before the echoes die away and hesitates. Hand over the knob as he bites his lip indecisive. This is something that Tim literally has no experience in dealing with. No one has ever come to the Drake household. The nurses and housekeepers use their keys on the back door, the Drakes throw parties in rented halls or hotels, and the imposing gates are closed to any casual approachers. Logically, no one should be ringing the door bell for any legitimate reason. Money buys good security, but Tim knows better than most how dangerous Gotham can be-

The bell rings again, longer and more impatient, and Tim twists the lock open.

-Tim just isn't as scared of that danger as most people _should_ be.

But that doesn't mean he's prepared to see Jason Todd standing on his door step.

"Hey," Jason Todd says after a few awkward seconds, or maybe minutes, of staring on Tim's part.

"Um, hello," Tim twists the knob he's still holding and looks behind Jason Todd. Surprised and not really surprised to not see anyone else or any sign of a car. If it were anyone else in front of him he'd be questioning how they got there, but Jason Todd isn't just anyone, and Robin is well used to getting to places without vehicles.

"Sooo," Jason Todd hitches up a rather battered looking backpack on his shoulder, and Tim remembers that Jason Todd -and he'll get over using his full name just as soon as he gets over his shock that _Jason Todd_ is at his door- went to public school instead of the private school Tim attends. "Looks like it's going to rain."

Startled by the non sequitur, Tim looks up at the sky. The clouds are low and dark and the wind smells like rain. So, it's likely that it will rain soon. "Yeah, I guess?"

Jason Todd stares at Tim, his lips curling up into an amused smirk that says quite clearly he's _laughing_ at Tim. "Sooo, you going to invite me in or let me get wet?"

"Oh!" Tim felt his face flame up and knew that he was turning a ridiculous red color even before Jason Todd's smirk widens. Tim steps back, pulling the door open wider, his mother's faint voice reminding him that he was old enough to know what proper manners were in his mind. "Please, come in Mr. Todd."

"Don't even," Jason Todd tromps into the foyer, shrugging off his bag and letting it thump to the floor. Its fraying straps splaying out on the marble floor. Tim looks down at it as he closes the door, eyes tracking the clumps of dirt that are knocked loose from Jason Todd's boots as the boy turns a glower on him. "I'm just Jason, kid."

"Tim," He frowns. The dirt is reddish, completely unlike the ground between the Drake and Wayne households. Tim's been out in the woods around the area often enough to know that dirt could only come from the _opposite_ direction of the Waynes. "I'm not _that_ much younger than you."

Jason pretends not to hear Tim as he looks around. Feet shoulder width apart and hands propped on his hips. It's a pose that Tim's familiar with. One he's seen Robin use when he's up high, surveying the ground situation before he drops down into some sort of trouble. Fist first usually. Tim shifts uncomfortably as Jason Todd -_Jason_- turns a narrow gaze onto Tim that's sharp and far too shrewd for Tim's comfort.

"Um," Tim fumbles with the lock, dragging his eyes away from _Jason_ -there he could do it- as his mind began to unhelpfully wonder what exactly he's done to deserve this much attention from the boy who is now Robin. Tim and Jason have never met formally, not even at any of the myriad charity events and parties that the other boy attends as a Wayne ward. They're events that Tim doesn't go to himself unless his parents are in country and that happens only once or twice a year. The Waynes aren't a very neighborly sort either, not officially at least, and Tim doubts Jason is here to borrow a cup of sugar.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Tim finally blurts just as his mind begins to wonder if maybe Robin is in his house, looking to ask what a nosy little kid like him is doing out at night with such an expensive camera. The question is rash and pushy and Tim flushes again at the rudeness of it.

"Half day," Jason snorts as he wanders further into the house, Tim trailing helplessly behind him as the boy looks into the rooms he's passing. Eyes taking everything in with quick glances. "Could say the same about you, _Tim_. Or are you homeschooled?"

"Half day," Tim echoes Jason's words and follows Jason into the kitchen. Fingers pulling and plucking at the long sleeves of his sweater. He doesn't keep track of the public school schedule so he doesn't know if Jason's excuse is true, but he's pretty sure Jason is lying to him. "Um, can I get you something to eat? A sandwich?"

"Sure!" Jason tosses a grin over his shoulder at Tim, already swinging open the fridge and helping himself to what's there. Which isn't much. Coldcuts, cheese, and condiments among the milk cartons. The housekeeper pre-makes all of Tim's dinners, breakfast is cereal, and lunches during the week are at school. He can usually wheedle takeout on the weekend. There's not much point in keeping the fridge fully stocked only for Tim. Too much food would spoil.

Tim doesn't think about any of that though. Not until he notices that Jason is standing there, very still and just staring, and Tim realizes what it must look like to someone else. Someone not used to the way food goes off when there's not enough people in the house to eat it all. An almost empty fridge. "Uh, I've got stuff in the pantry too if you don't-"

"This is fine," Jason's smile is back when he turns from the fridge. It looks a little forced and doesn't match his eyes, but Tim doesn't know what to say to fix this. It's not what Jason's thinking. Tim doesn't go hungry and he _can_ get whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He just usually doesn't want much.

Tongue tied, Tim pulls out the bread and a plate. The sound it makes as he places it on the counter is loud and seems to jolt Jason who pulls out four slices and begins to assemble the sandwiches despite Tim's attempt to do it himself. "So, where're your folks at?"

"The Emirates," Tim answers automatically. Frowning as Jason pulls out a second plate and slides one sandwich, dripping with far too much mayo, towards Tim. "Thanks, but I, uh, already had one."

Jason snorts, hopping up on the counter before taking a savage bite out of his food. His entire face is a harsh warning as he stares Tim down, pushing the plate firmly back in front of him. It's the same look Robin gives when he's giving out a last warning to someone. Tim can't help shrinking in on himself under that gaze and nervously picks at the crust. Tearing off a piece to chew on. Jason immediately lightens up, giving him the reassuring grin Robin uses on panicking victims and Tim now knows why it's so effective.

"So, the Emirates huh?" Jason mumbles around a mouthful of mayonnaise. He sounds just bored enough that Tim almost believes that Jason isn't interested in Tim's answer. "Business trip?"

"Yeah," Kind of. It's more hobby than strictly business, but Tim has no doubt there's some of that being done too. Which, Tim blinks and pulls out a bit of turkey and cheese, could be his answer to why Jason's here. Tim doesn't think his parents would be knowingly involved in anything that would gather Batman's attention, but they keyword there is be _knowingly_. "Um, they'll be back in a couple weeks. Why? Did you need to talk to them or something?"

"Or something," Jason mutters into the last bit of sandwich. Tim tears his apart into smaller and smaller squares, ignoring Jason's stare for the moment and worrying about his parents. About what they might have done to garner this attention. "So where's your babysitter? The grocery store?"

"I'm old enough to look after myself," Tim frowns up at the other boy, who doesn't look the least bit impressed. Tim grudgingly adds, "Mrs. Simz will be by around six."

"Whatever, you say, kiddo," Jason pokes at Tim's plate, pushing the pieces back into a row and closer to Tim. Tim huffs and steps back from the counter. Crossing his arms and pointedly not eating anymore because he _isn't_ hungry. Jason frowns at him but picks the plate up and finishes off the rest of it. "Why aren't you in school then?"

Tim frowns back and shrugs, "I told you, it's a half day."

"Yeah, but why," Jason's back to sounding like he doesn't care what Tim says anymore. "Doesn't matter where you go to, they don't do that for no reason."

_Was that it? Was that why Jason was here?_ Tim's starting to get tired of the uncertainty and wishes Jason would just come out and say what it is he wants. "I don't know. It's just a staff meeting, I guess."

"Yeah? You like it where you go?" Jason slides off the counter, stacking the plates up and taking them to the sink. They rattle into the basin and Jason leaves them there. He turns another smile onto Tim. "What's the worst class you got?"

"Gym," Tim answers, the response automatic because it's the response most people expect from someone small like Tim. He doesn't particularly care one way or another, but people tend to ask more questions if he says something else. "And, yeah, I guess I like it. It's school though. Who likes school?"

Jason doesn't respond to the weak joke or Tim's smile. His eyes become harder, and Tim feels like Jason's looking through him with that gaze. Seeing more than Tim really wants him to see. His fingers curl very carefully against his jeans and Tim's left feeling like Jason very much wants to punch something. "Why don't you like gym, Tim?"

"Uh," Tim drew his hands into his sleeves. Stretching the fabric over his fingers and feeling a little panicked because- Well, he doesn't know why. Tim doesn't know why Jason's here, in his house. He doesn't know why he's asking about his parents. He doesn't know why he's asking about school. "I, uh, don't-"

"Hey," Jason moves. Fast, and Tim finds his hands caught before he even registers how close Jason is. Tim blinks and tilts his head back to look up at the taller boy. Jason's face is open and gentle, that calming smile on his face again as he pulls Tim into a half-hug that makes Tim tense. Jason backs off almost immediately, but keeps hold of Tim's hands.  
"It's ok. You can tell me, alright? You can tell me if something's wrong and I promise I won't tell anyone else. Alright?"

"A-alright," Tim echoes, letting himself be soothed even as he still doesn't understand what Jason wants.

"Alright, good," Jason leans closer again. Like they're sharing secrets and it's alright for Tim to spill a little more. "Something happen at school, Tim?" Something cold and hard flickers in Jason's eyes before disappearing. "Someone do something to you at school? In gym?"

And Tim feels like an utter idiot as understanding finally dawns on him. Mr. Dunn has attracted attention to himself from Robin, maybe Batman too. Relief spreads through Tim and he almost goes limp as he finally figures it all out. "Oh."

"Oh?" Jason goes very still, like he had when he'd opened the refrigerator, and Tim knows that if he wasn't still holding onto Tim his hands would be balled up into tight fists. Jason's fighting to stay calm, Tim can see the struggle across his face. "Tim did," and that hard look's back and not going anywhere now, "did someone-"

"No!" Tim felt his shoulders hunch up and he has to look away from Jason. Eyes darting around the nearly spotless kitchen as a ball of warmth explodes in his chest. He wonders if this is what people feel when Batman and Robin drop in to save them. "It's not, nothing happened, um, to me at least. But-"

"But?" Jason prods, and a quick glance shows that he's not buying Tim's denial.

And if Tim didn't know what he knew, he'd be asking why Jason is so interested in a school that isn't his own. Why he seems to know something that he really shouldn't have any idea about. But Tim does know, and he likes the idea of Robin, of Batman, looking into Mr. Dunn more than he likes the possibility of an early retirement.

"Well-" Tim lets himself be drawn up onto the counter beside Jason as he carefully recounts everything he knows, everything he's seen. Giving up the names of the kids who seem to have grown quieter than usual and the ones who look sick going into the class. Jason carefully prods for more with questions and slowly inches closer to Tim until he's got an arm around him and Tim only tenses a little at the contact.

"Hey," Jason leans into Tim, almost enough to upset their balance. Tim blinks up at the boy and is surprised to see that an hour has passed since he started talking. He feels exhausted. "It's ok now. Everything'll be fine, I promise."

Tim feels his lips twitch up into a small smile and believes him.

.


End file.
